Havre de Grace
" " is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 47th episode overall. It was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and helmed by regular director by Allen Coulter. It first aired on November 17, 2013. Plot Synopsis Nucky takes inventory after being warned of a skunk in his cellar. On the lam following a close call, Chalky and Daughter take refuge outside Havre de Grace, Maryland with Oscar Boneau, his mentor from years ago. Gillian considers selling her mansion and starting a new life with Roy Phillips. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Oscar Boneau - Chalky White's old mentor. Deaths #Oscar Boneau - Shot by Narcisse's men. #One unnamed men working for Narcisse - Shot by Chalky White. #Three unnamed men working for Narcisse - Shot by Winston and Levi. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Louis Gossett Jr. as Oscar Boneau #Dominic Chianese as Leander Whitlock #Stephen Root as Gaston Means #Brian Geraghty as Agent James Tolliver / Warren Knox #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland Co-starring #Steve Beauchamp as Sid #Zachary Clark #Brian D. Coats as Levi (Boneau's man) #Evan DiMartino #D'Monroe as Weems (Boneau's man) #Scott Drummond #Lola Eve Friedenstine as Anne Thompson #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Brian Tyree Henry as Winston AKA Scrapper (Boneau's nephew) #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Warren Kelley as David Hewson #Tim Kelly #David McElwee as Roger's friend #Brady & Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Justin Patterson #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Derrick Simmons #Bob Sorenson as Dale #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Howard Korder - Writer #Allen Coulter - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes Levi "I ain't driving down to fetch you this time you get all lushed." References External links *"Havre de Grace" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Havre de Grace" on IMDb